The present invention generally relates to light-up shuffleboard equipment.
Shuffleboard is a well known game. As anyone who has ever tried will know, however, it can be challenging to play shuffleboard when it is dark.
A need exists for improvement in shuffleboard equipment. This, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.